Cazando el destino
by vampire obsesion
Summary: Despúes de que Edward la dejara, Bella decide rehacer su vida. ¿Y de qué otra manera de hacerlo que ser una cazavampiros?
1. Chapter 1

**Atención: **los personajes no son nuestros son de los libros de stephenie meyer, nosotras sólo los utilizamos para crear la historia.

**Summary: **Despúes de que Edward la dejara, bella decide rehacer su vida. ¿Y de qué otra manera de hacerlo que ser una cazavampiros?

**CAZANDO EL DESTINO**

**prefacio**

Abrí los ojos de golpe cuando de levantó una ligera brisa artificial.

Las hojas de una pequeña enredadera de arce temblaron con la tenue agitación del aire que produjo si partida.

Se había ido.

Corrí gritando su nombre aunque sabía que no lo alcanzaría pero aún albergaba la esperanza de que volvería al sentir el dolor que me producía su partida.

Mientras corría la esperanza fue muriendo poco a poco y las lágrimas aumentaron al saber que no lo volvería a ver, derrotada me dejé caer contra unos arbustos que habían en el camino.

-¿la pequeña humana ya no tiene protección?-dijo con sorna una voz que conocía muy bien, _demasiado _bien …


	2. Chapter 2

**Atención: **los personajes no son nuestros son de los libros de stephenie meyer, nosotras sólo los utilizamos para crear la historia.

**Summary: **Despúes de que Edward la dejara, bella decide rehacer su vida. ¿Y de qué otra manera de hacerlo que ser una cazavampiros?

**CAZANDO EL DESTINO**

**cap1 mi historia**

continuo mirando las paredes de la habitación del hotel: esta habitación si es que esto se puede llamar habitación es una suite de un hotel de 5 estrellas de color crudo con algunos diseños dorados.

sinceramente, no se como acabé a este lugar, bueno, en realidad si lo se pero para que atormentarse si el destino me ha llevado a estas decisiones pues no se donde acabare al final, supongo que pensándolo bien es mejor así que no estar atormentándome con su recuerdo...

no se como no lo puedo olvidar, el tiempo nos a cambiado de posición ahora soy yo el depredador y él es la presa.

Si, ahora yo soy una cazavampiros me sorprende que siendo tan torpe como siempre he sido haya acabado así pero supongo que esto se lo

tendía que agradecer a...

toc toc

en ese momento aparece por la puerta una chica de estatura pequeña con expresión alegre, con pelo corto pelirrojo y rebelde de rasgos y cuerpo perfecto.

-¡¡¡¡Bella!!!!¿aún estas así? acabamos de llegar, mira que eres despistada cuantas veces te ha dicho que cuando llegamos te pongas cómoda en la habitación y dejes tus sesiones de reflexión para otro momento!

-lo siento Addie, pero es que siempre te he dicho que no quiero tantos lujos,¡¡ y mira donde me traes!!

-pero Bella, si quieres continuar esta doble vida tendrás que aprender a no ser tan humilde.¡Dónde se ha visto que una famosa cantante de fama internacional se hospede en un hotel de menos de 4 estrellas!

no se como he podido llegar tan lejos con ella bueno claro que cuando nos conocimos sabia lo que me tocaba pero igualmente le debo mucho Adelaila porqué sin ella no hubiera podido llegar tan lejos...

**FLASH BACK**

-¿la pequeña humana ya no tiene protección?-dijo con sorna una voz que conocía muy bien, _demasiado _bien …

Me giré para comprobar que no era producto de mi imaginación. Y con miedo comprobé que mi imaginación no me estaba jugando una mala pasada: Victoria estaba _realmente_ detrás de mí.

Se acercó a mi con su particular gracia felina ,en ese momento se disparó mi instinto _"no, ya he sufrido bastante por hoy"._Y no me lo pensé dos veces, me tiré encima de ella y cuando le iba a arrancar la cabeza a una sorprendida e indefensa Victoria noté otra presencia justo detrás de mi.

Tiré Victoria y me giré para ver quien era dicha presencia.

-¡¡¡¡ALICE!!!!!

Y todo se volvió negro …

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Me recorrió un escalofrío al recordar como confundí a Adelaila con Alice, pero se parecían tanto …

A veces cuando me sumía en mis pensamientos creía ver en Adelaila la pequeña duendecillo que una vez fue mi hermana y eso producía que acordara del resto de la familia y como consecuencia que me acordara de ÉL.

-Bella … Bellaa … ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡BELLAAAAAA!!!!!!!

Reaccione de golpe y vi una pequeña mano blanca moviéndose delante de mi cara

-no me digas que te has vuelto a acordar de ellos- me miró con desaprobación- Bella supéralo no va a volver

-ni quiero que vuelva -conteste con frialdad

-bueno,¡¡vamos a comer!!

La mire extrañada y dije:

-Addie … ¿¿desde cuando TÚ comes??

-¡¡ahh!!desde nunca, pero tú si. A caso con tus profundos _profundos _pensamientos ¿¿lo has olvidado??-dijo con voz divertida

La fulminé con la mirada y respondí con voz cortante:

-no

**-**Bella, no me mires así que yo sólo me preocupo por tu salud física y mental- me miro con cara de corderito degollado que hacía que aún se pareciera más a Alice

-¡¡es que acaso insinúas que necesito ir a un psiquiatra!!-dije elevando un tanto la voz

Oímos un estruendo seguido de una voz que reconoceríamos a miles de kilómetros

-¡¡¿BAJAMOS O NO CHICAS!!?

-¡¡si lukas!!-dijo Adelaila mientras se tiraba a los brazos de su compañero

Los fulminé con la mirada recordando como mi vida se entrelazó con la suya.

**FLASH BACK**

Sentí un terrible dolor de cabeza y los parpados pesados aunque no sabia donde estaba me sentía segura. Así que decidí quedarme echada en la cama. De pronto oí voces acercándose a la habitación

-Addie cariño es una humana no podemos cuidar de ella- dijo una voz masculina

-Pero Lukas, la he visto luchando contra esa vampiresa que destruimos i nunca pero nunca había visto a una humana defenderse asi

-Crees que la podríamos entrenar como una pequeña mascota?

-YO NO SOY UNA MASCOTA!- grite

-Vaya tiene carácter – dijo divertido un chico de unos 18 años, de pelo rubio i muy pero muy fortachón.

-Lukas no es una mascota – dijo la llamada Addie intentando aguantar la risa

Los mire extrañada i de pronto me di cuenta de que no sabia quien eran pero la tal Addie me recordaba a Alice.. una punzada de dolor recorrió mi cuerpo.

Y ese tal lukas que parecía ser su compañero me recordaba tanto a Emmett

- Enserio porque siempre me pasan estas cosas a mi?- susurre bajita

pero oh! olvide que eran vampiros y oían el mínimo ruido

-Que cosas te pasan- pregunto lukas curioso

- nada, nada-dije mintiendo

- puedes confiar en nosotros. Dijo Addie muy seria

no se porque me invadió una sensación de paz i les conté la historia de los Cullen... mi propia historia…

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

El timbre de mi móvil me saco de mis pensamientos. Lo cogí veloz i respondí:

-Bella al habla

-Paris, con urgencia han localizado a dos neófitos

Esa frase fue suficiente. Me gire hacia Lukas y Addie y dije:

-Chicos tenemos un misión

-Vaya yo quería ir de compras- dijo Addie con voz de fastidio

-Genial la lucha esta asegurada- dijo Lukas con expresión de felicidad

----------------- nota de las autoras (xd) ..........................................

wla queridas lectoras lo siento por haberos dejado con un prefacio tan corto pero como estábamos acabando este cap pues pensamos dejarlo con suspense ( lo sentimos)

wueno también keriamos aclarar k somos 2 chicas las que publicaremos pues somos vecinas i por falta de tiempo nos es más cómodo poder ser 2.

Además compartimos esta pasión por los fics de crepúsculo y los vampiros.

Nosotras esperamos con ansias que nos deis apoyo para continuar (dejando muchos reviews)

y firmaremos con los apodos de nuestros faboritos de crepús ya k nos gustan todos xro por el carácter tenemos más preferencia para unos que para otros.

Gracias por todo y esperamos continuar con los caps más largos xd.

por cieto nosotras también le queríamos dar a Bella un aire menos inocente que con la saga de stephenie Meyer esperamos conseguirlo supongo que lo vereis con mayor detalle el carácter de Bella en próximo cap.(cap2 la misión)

¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Gracias otra vez i hasta otra!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Att: Bella & Alice


	3. Chapter 3

**Atención: **los personajes no son nuestros son de los libros de stephenie meyer, nosotras sólo los utilizamos para crear la historia.

**Summary: **Despúes de que Edward la dejara, bella decide rehacer su vida. ¿Y de qué otra manera de hacerlo que ser una cazavampiros?

**CAZANDO EL DESTINO**

**cap2 la misión**

El timbre de mi móvil me saco de mis pensamientos. Lo cogí veloz i respondí:

-Bella al habla

-Paris, con urgencia han localizado a dos neófitos

Esa frase fue suficiente. Me gire hacia Lukas y Addie y dije:

-Chicos tenemos un misión

-Vaya yo quería ir de compras- dijo Addie con voz de fastidio

-Genial la lucha esta asegurada- dijo Lukas con expresión de felicidad

Eleve los brazos al cielo i dije:

-Que he hecho yo para merecer esto?

-Bella no dramatices, además París...- la expresión de Addie cambió a la de especulación y supe que signicaba eso: PARIS + ADDIE = peor que los dos neófitos que nos esperaban

-No, cariño París no es lo importante, neófitos- lukas hizo un plagio de la cara de su novia i como dije antes con el ejemplo de addie en este caso era NEOFITOS + LUKAS= diversión asegurada

-Chicos vamos de misión, no a hacer lucha libre ni a torturarme esta claro?

-Si, señora- dijeron los dos a la vez

Sabia que al final no me harían caso al acabar la mision seguramente addie me arrastraría de compras con la excusa de que había de escoger el nuevo modelito para la nueva canción y acabaríamos con mas bolsas de las que podíamos llevar pero como decía ella: "para eso esta Lukas".

Y Lukas acabaría destrozando todo y los neófitos continuarían vivitos y coleando, vale si un poquito heridos por no decir cagados de miedo al ver ese bestia…

Empecé a reírme al tener este pensamiento.

-Bella?- dijeron los dos al ver que no podia parar de reirme

Addie avanzo hacia mi i me toco la cara al ver mis pensamientos i emociones (ya que había a aprendido a como demostrarlos) y empezó a reír conmigo.

-Hey chicas que yo no puedo saber los pensamientos de los demás se puede saber de que estáis riendo?- dijo Lukas molesto

-Nada Lukas cosas para inteligentes!- dijimos las dos a la vez

-Estáis insinuando que no soy inteligente?

-Nosotras? Nunca haríamos eso…- dijimos con expresión inocente

-Vale después no os pienso llevar las maletas por todo el aeropuerto i a ti bella dejare que se te acerquen todos esos fans babosos muhahahah- dijo con una expresión maligna

Pero yo sabía que Addie tenía su arma secreta, nos miramos con complicidad y asentí.

-vaaa amorcito no te enfades- se acerco a él sensualmente y empezaron a besarse.

Empecé a golpear el suelo con el pie al ver que el beso se alargaba i alargaba, pero nada ni caso, por entonces ya estaba empezando a carraspear, al ver que nada absolutamente nada funcionaba grite:

-Chicos para ver porno ya lo veo en la tele no hace falta que me hagáis una sesión en directo!

-Perdón bella, es que mi osito es tan irresistible- dijo addie

-Un momento, he oído osito… jajajajjajajaj- empecé a reír como una loca en esos momentos tenia a una addie mirandome sorprendida y a un lukas con cara de "te voy a matar".

-Perdón, pero addie te a buscado todo tipo de motes y ese es el mas gracioso.

-Bella eso no tiene…

Toc toc en ese momento unos golpes en la puerta nos interrumpieron

-servicio de habitaciones..- dijo una voz del exterior

-pasa- dijo lukas abriendo la puerta

La pobre chica se quedo alucinando con lukas i dijo:

-han llegado sus billetes para París

-gracias – dijo lukas con una gran sonrisa

-Al aeropuerto!- grito addie

Estábamos en un mercedes negro y eso me recordó a cuando escapábamos de james i estaba en el coche con alice i jasper.

FLASH BACK

-Y ese Edward te dejo en el bosque sola?- dijo Addie con expresión de furia

- pero es que no olio a esa vampiresa sádica!- grito Lukas

- no el me dejo al lado de mi casa… fui yo la que lo seguí- respondí con voz entrecortada

- aun te duele recordar?- pregunto lukas preocupado

- haber Lukas es de lógica la acaba de dejar- le dijo Addie

No pude soportarlo mas y el vació que había aguantado hasta el momento se abrió mas i mas i no pude contener las lagrimas i lloré i lloré.

Addie se quedo conmigo hasta que del cansancio me quede dormida…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Una pequeña lagrima rodó por mi mejilla al recordar esos dias negros en los que viví. Pero gracias a mis entrenamientos no pensava tanto en ellos, Addie y lukas se convirtieron en mis hermanos.

Bueno en realidad Addie era mi manager y lukas mi guardaespaldas.

Al salir del mercedes nos abordaron muchos fans había gritos por todas partes.

-Bella, bella aquí porfis un autógrafoooo!- gritaba una niña rubita de unos 11 años.

-Bella te queremos eres nuestro modelo a seguir!- gritaban un grupo de chicas de unos 15 años con una pancarta que decía " BELLA WE LOVE YOU" me reí ante la ocurrencia

También había un montón de paparazzis intentando sacar mi mejor sonrisa, con esta vida no se podía pasar desapercibida...

Después de una que otra "aventurilla" llegamos sanos i salvos a nuestro jet privado.

Durante el viaje estuve dormida asi que seguramente addie y lukas aprovecharon mi inconciencia para demostrarse toooodo su amor.

-Bellaaaaaa!- dijo una voz interrumpiendo mi sueño

-Tranquila addie déjamelo a mi

-No lukas, no, lo hagas no!

XOF!

Sentí una cascada de agua caer de mi cabeza a mis ya no tan calentitos pies. Pegué un grito y me levante de golpe. Fulminé con la mirada a lukas i le grite:

-SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES!!!

-Ves te dije que no le sentaría bien- dijo addie a su novio aguantando la risa

-Pero se ha levantado no?- dijo lukas con expresión divertida

-Si, eso te lo de admitir un punto a favor

-Y eso como me lo pagaras..?

-Ya veras esta noche- dijo en la oreja de su novio

Genial esta noche seria un milagro si podía dormir.

En Paris como era de esperar nos esperaban mas fans pero esta vez me costo mas entenderlos ya que gritaban en francés.

-Bella, ici, une photo ici! (bella, aquí, una foto aquí!)- gritaba una madre con una niña pelirroja de 8 años.

- Bella Je t'aime Marry me!( Te amo Bella Cásate conmigo!)- grito un chico de 16 años con una pancarta que ponía exactamente lo mismo.

- Como te acerques a ella te mato!- grito un muy furioso lukas

- lukas, relájate la gente se esta asustando- dijo su novia

Subimos a una muy negra limusina con sus cristales tintados y todo definitivamente Addie me hacia vivir con demasiados lujos.

Mientras llegábamos al hotel recordé como había llegado ha esta serie de misiones.

FLASH BACK

-Lukas, Lukas, Lukas!- gritaba Addie por toda la casa

-Bells, has visto a Lukas?- me dijo con cara de ansiedad

-Que pasa Addie?

-Los Vulturis vienen de visita

Recordé ese día en que Edward me hablo de los Vulturis eran como la realeza vampiro, me dijo que eran letales, y ahora venían a mi casa!

-Dijo que estaría en el jardín- dije con un plagio de su cara angustiada

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Al final los Vulturis no me hicieron nada, al contrario habían oído que era una gran cazavampiros y querían contratarme en su guardia y me prometieron que si hacia bien mi trabajo durante un año me convertirían, yo sin dudarlo lo acepte.

En esos momentos estábamos llegando al hotel, mire por la ventanilla rezando que no hubieran fans esperándome en la entrada ya había soportado suficiente ese dia. Al ver el nombre del hotel fulmine con la mirada a Addie.

- El hotel One by The Five Addie este hotel es el más caro de todo paris!

- hey! No me mires así lo han reservado ellos( refiriéndose a los vulturis) no yo!

Entramos en el lujoso hotel y un hombre bajito de piel morena y de unos 50 años nos recibió en el hall del hotel.

-Señores soy el director del hotel, encantado de tenerles aquí en la suite Claro de luna la señorita Jane ya le esta esperando.

Jane? que hacia aquí!

-gracias- respondimos educadamente

-si me permiten se llevara sus maletas a la suite en breve

-gracias – respondimos por segunda vez

Subimos a la gran suite en el ascensor muy lujoso, demasiado lujo para mi gusto. Cunado entramos nos recibió la pequeña Jane con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola chicos!

-Hola Jane- dijimos los tres a la vez

-Bueno, la razón de mi presencia aquí es que hemos localizado los 3 creadores de los neófitos sueltos por París. Podríais ocuparos de ellos también?

-Si claro

-Se que es mas fácil encargarse solo de los neófitos pero los amos tienen otro asunto y no pueden encargarse de este personalmente

-No pasa nada Jane

-Vale, hemos localizado su guarida en la rue di pietro, ocupaos de esto cuanto antes.

-Bueno si me disculpáis me vuelvo a Italia, tengo unos asuntos pendientes que he de atender

-Nos vemos Jane

Jane era así, breve pero con gran cantidad de información, letal cuando quería, era una gran adquisición para la guardia Vulturi.

-Genial, CREADORES + NEOFITOS mas lucha de lo que tenia previsto- dijo Lukas con una gran sonrisa

-Vaya habré de retrasar las compras que tenia previstas

-Addie no vamos a ir de compras!

-Pero pero…- hizo expresión de porfavorporfavoporfavor

-Vale, vale me rindo, después de la lucha iremos de compras

-Si yupi!

-No porque me haces esto bella- dijo Lukas cayendo de rodillas delante de mi -Te lo suplico no lleves de compras a mi novia- eso hizo que se ganara una colleja por parte de Addie

-Bueno chicos, dejémonos de tonterías vamos a la misión!

Me vestí con mis pantalones de cuero negro, mis deportivas también negras, una camiseta de tirantes blanca y una cazadora negra, mi gorra negra que recogía mi largo cabello, lo se si alguien me hubiera visto no me hubiera reconocido pero… eso era lo que quería no?

Mis compañeros iban vestidos de forma parecida excepto que Lukas llevaba tejanos y Addie una faldita negra con botas, se que es difícil imaginar matando vestida de esa manera pero lo hacia con rapidez y eficacia.

Y así vestidos salimos del hotel a enfrentarnos a los neófitos y sus 3 creadores.

Caminábamos por las oscuras calles de París buscando la tal Rue di Pietro que nos había indicado Jane.

-Bells falta mucho..?- preguntó Addie

De pronto escuche un ruido muy cerca de nosotros y esa olor característica de los vampiros. Me giré para ver quien era nuestro atacante y abrí los ojos desmesuradamente.

-------------------- nota de las autoras------------------------------

wla otra vez!!!

aquí tienen su esperado cap, este cap sirve para explikar algunas lagunas k tiene la historia que se irán aclarando conforme la historia se vaya desarrollando, aún pasaran muchas cosas y una de ellas pasará al proximo cap: cap3 la ¿lucha?

no os diremos más de este cap pk ya lo tenemos casi acabado y sino no tiene gracia pero lo k si os diremos es k sera muyyyyy entretenido de leer (jejejej)

os prometemos k actualizaremos pronto!!!!!!!!!!

y ya saben cualquier duda comentario... por favor dejen un review porfiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

bueno hasta el proximo cap!!!!!!!!

con cariño

Bella & Alice


	4. Chapter 4

**Atención: **los personajes no son nuestros son de los libros de stephenie meyer, nosotras sólo los utilizamos para crear la historia.

**Summary: **Despúes de que Edward la dejara, bella decide rehacer su vida. ¿Y de qué otra manera de hacerlo que ser una cazavampiros?

**CAZANDO EL DESTINO**

**cap3: ¿la lucha?**

De pronto escuche un ruido muy cerca de nosotros y esa olor característica de los vampiros. Me gire para ver quien era nuestro atacante y abrí los ojos desmesuradamente.

ÉL!!! Que hacia aquí i porqué? No me reconocía?

"Bella no puede ser, fíjate en los detalles no caigas en un lapsus"

Me fije mejor i con alivio comprobé que solo tenían cierto parecido, este vampiro no tenia los ojos como caramelo derretido si no de un rojo carmesí,

No tenia el pelo cobrizo, era negro como el carbón, pero se parecía tanto a mi Edward "Bella no es tu Edward, es el creador que estáis buscando por favor céntrate"

-he oído que nos estabais buscando- dijo con una voz muy sensual.

De pronto 4 vampiros mas salieron de detrás de él. Dos de ellos parecían ya adultos pero los otros dos me temía que eran los neófitos que habíamos de destruir.

-yo he oído que habéis creado dos neófitos i no los habéis controlado- dije imitando su tono de voz

-Si tienen hambre que le vamos a hacer… - dijo con sorna

-Que pena que por las necesidades de tus neófitos acabaras en una hoguera junto a tus compañeros- dije

-Insinúas que una pequeña humana me destrozara i quemara no me hagas reir

-Tranquilo, que reír no reirás te retorcerás del dolor que te causare

**FIN BELLA POV**

**ADDIE POV**

Creo que esos dos no se habían dado cuenta de lo cerca que estaban uno del otro. Mientras discutían se habían ido alejando de los dos respectivos bandos i ahora estaban en el centro de la calle a unos pocos centímetros de distancia discutiendo por quien iba a morir. Los del otro bando estaban con ojos sorprendidos mirando esa escena i creo que nosotros plagiábamos su sorprendida cara.

-Oh por favor tu causar dolor? – dijo el chico

-Mas de lo que crees- dijo mi amiga bella

-Ah! ya no puedo aguantar mas!- grito él i recorrió los pocos centímetros que quedaban

Bella retrocedió asustada, nosotros nos pusimos en posición de ataque y los de el otro bando nos imitaron. Pero él, él hizo una cosa que nadie se esperaba, cogió a bella por la cara i la beso con pasión…

**FIN ADDIE POV**

**BELLA POV**

No me había dado cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos uno del otro, estaba demasiado ocupada discutiendo mis razones filosóficas de porque lo tenia que matar.

-Oh por favor tu causar dolor? – dijo el

-Mas de lo que crees- dije con voz sensual

-Ah! ya no puedo aguantar mas!- grito él y recorrió los pocos centímetros que quedaban

Retrocedí asustada por esa cercanía y note como mis amigos se ponían en posición de ataque.

Me cogió por la cara, se acerco a mi.. "Adiós mundo cruel" pensé con dramatismo cerré los ojos y… un momento que hacían unos labios sobre los míos ?

Puse las manos sobre su pecho y lo empuje eso hizo que el me cogiera fuertemente por la cintura, volví a empujar esta vez con mas suerte, pero que hacia una piedra ahí ?

PAM!

Caímos al suelo en un gran estruendo en una posición bastante incomoda.

-Hey! tu eres esa famosa cantante internacional, no?- dijo el sorprendido

-Que? Que? Mierda... mi gorra...

-Bueno te vas a levantar?

-Perdón? A sido culpa tuya que nos cayésemos al suelo

-Dijo la que tropezó

-Había una piedra ahí vale no fue culpa mía!

-Esa "piedra" era mi pie…

-Y se puede saber que hacia tu pie allí!

-Puede ser que forme parte de mi, y… ocupara ese sitio?

-Puedes sacar las manos de mi culo?

-Y porque tendría que hacerlo?- dijo sonriendo

-Porque quiero apartarme de ti idiota!

-Y si no quisiera que te apartaras

-Pues haría esto…-dije con voz sensual

Mi rodilla había quedado muy cerca de su entrepierna así que la levanté y le di en su "cosa" lo más fuerte que pude.

Él hizo expresión de dolor i quito las manos de mi culo rápidamente, y yo aproveche esa oportunidad para unirme a mis amigos que estaban sorprendidos ?

OH olvidaba la escena que acababan de presenciar…

-Porque lo has hecho?- dijo el visiblemente recuperado

-Primera, porque me besaste y ahora habré de desinfectar mis labios, y segunda porque me quería levantar i no me dejabas.

-Nos volveremos a ver- dijo con expresión, ¿dolida? Y desapareció por donde había venido, sus compañeros lo imitaron no sin antes mirarme con una cara bastante sorprendida

-Bella que ha sido eso?- dijo Addie señalando donde un momento antes estábamos el vampiro y yo

-No lo se ni yo - dije

-Vamos al hotel necesitamos descansar- dijo Lukas aun con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Pero podemos ir de compras no?- dijo Addie con expresión ilusionada

-Te dije después de la lucha, i aquí no ha habido ninguna lucha

-Eso lo dices tu que no te has visto con ese vampiro

-Solo le dejaba las cosas claras

-Besa bien?- pregunto Lukas con voz picara

Le fulmine con la mirada y me dirigí hacia el hotel, no sin antes decir:

-Lukas! Lleva de compras a tu novia

-NOOOOOO!!!

-SIIIIII!

Me imagine de quien eran esos respectivos no i si.

Ya mas relajada de la extraña experiencia que acababa de vivir decidí darme una ducha en la inmensa bañera de la suite, me lleve conmigo mi camisón negro, regalo de Addie por supuesto, cuando me metí debajo el agua sentí mis músculos relajarse de golpe y empecé a pensar en la extraña escenita que habíamos montado ese vampiro y yo, me toque los labios i cerré los ojos notando el beso de ese vampiro, eso hizo que me recordara los dulces besos de Edward.

**FLASH BACk**

-Edward! Para me haces cosquillas!

-Te lo mereces Bells por ser tan dulce

-Y que tiene eso de malo?- respondí picaramente

-Pues que, por frases como esta me haces perder el control y hacer esto

Me cogió de la cara y me beso con la dulzura típica de él yo siempre quería profundizar más el beso pero él me apartaba i esta vez no fue una excepción.

De pronto la escena cambio y me encontré sola en el bosque, de pronto aparecía una figura de detrás de un árbol, cuando la luz me permitía ver quien era descubría que era mi Edward, yo corría hacia él, pero él me detenía i me decía:

-No lo entiendes Bells? ya no te amo…

Desperté en una cama desconocida a la mía toda sudada, entonces recordé donde estaba, habían pasado dos semanas él ya no estaba…

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Me recorrió un escalofrío al recordar los sueños oscuros de esa época, pero gracias a Addie y Lukas remitieron, aun tenia alguna que otra pesadilla pero no eran tan bestias como esa.

Salí de la ducha i me enfunde en mi toalla negra (si lo se le he cogido afición al negro) me seque y me peine de manera rápida, me puse mi camisón.

Entre en la habitación con la intención de dormir las pocas horas que me quedaban, cuando vi a una sombra negra tirada sobre la cama, no eran ni Addie ni Lukas, abrí la luz para comprobar quien era y entonces…

-SE PUEDE SABER QUE HACES AQUÍ!- grite al ver al vampiro de esa noche en MI cama

-Seguí tu olor y entre- respondió como si fuera la cosa mas simple del mundo.

-Genial, me he topado con el vampiro acosador

-Me estas llamando acosador?

-Si, me besas, me metes mano y ahora me sigues

-No eres la más adecuada para hablar bestia

-Me estas llamando bestia!

-Si recuerdas? tu rodilla y mi entrepierna ya se han conocido

-Y tus manos y mi culo también!

-Que borde eres Bella!

-Un momento como sabes mi nombre?

-Haber,te suena cantante famosa?

-No es justo el vampiro acosador sabe mi nombre y yo no se el suyo

-Me llamo Raoul

-Ves suena a acosador

-No soy un acosador

-No, eres un obseso de los culos!

-Bellaaaaaa! Lukas y yo ya hemos llegadoooo- dijo la voz de mi amiga Addie

-Si te estas tirando a alguno, solo avisa

-Lukas!- este grito lo acompaño un pam! De un choque

-Auch!, yo solo avisaba

Me gire hacia Raoul alarmada pero él ya se había ido.

-Puf! Esto hace tufo a vampiro- dijo Addie

- Debe ser que han estado bastante rato Jane antes de que llegáramos- respondí yo

- Si, seguramente

- Que aremos con el vampiro ese… el que casi se te tira allí en medio

- Nos hemos caído Lukas…

- Si claro, excusas excusas…

- Addie quieres ir otra vez de compras con Lukas?- dije con una sonrisa malévola

- Vale, vale os caísteis- dijo Lukas con rapidez

Después de esta pequeña charla con mis amigos me retire a mi cama con la intención de dormir, pero no pude descansar solo pensaba en Raoul y su voz tan sensual y masculina, pero que hacia yo pensado en ese!

Esa noche no puede dormir había de realizar mi trabajo i terminarlo con éxito, pero porque me mentía a mi misma no podía matarlo me recordaba a Él…

**FLASH BACK**

-Querida, si confiamos en ti es porque hagas tu trabajo limpiamente, sin errores, repito sin errores

-Si, amo Aro

-Sin excepciones humana!

-Cayo trátala como una cazavampiros se merece…- dijo Aro con tranquilidad

-Es una humana!

-Pero nos sirve de mucho, me pregunto que pasara cuando la transformemos- dijo Aro pasando una de sus gélidas manos por mi mejilla. Me estremecí al contacto

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

-Sin excepciones- repetí

Ante ese recuerdo me estremecí, tenia que matar a los tres creadores y a los dos neófitos…

Los neófitos y los otros dos creadores no tenia problema; pero Raoul él era otra cosa…

La verdad no sabia como reaccionarían los Vulturi al ver que no había echo mi trabajo completo, me amenazarían con no transformarme o algo peor?

Addie me había dicho que los Vulturis me veían como una buena adquisición. Pero proteger a un creador no sabia como reaccionarían ante eso.

-Oye Bella haces esas sesiones de reflexión a menudo?-dijo la voz de Raoul

Me di la vuelta asustada.

-Y después dices que no eres un acosador?

-Solo quería pedirte un favor sin importancia, bueno igualmente venias para hacer este favor que te pediré

-Y porque habría de hacerte este favor?

-Porque te lo pido yo?

-Lo tienes claro Raoul, encima de acosador egocéntrico? Vete no te quiero ver, te matare igualmente por eso estoy aquí

-Adelante

-Que?

-Mátame, estoy aquí indefenso i te doy mi permiso

-No pienso matarte

-Porque?

-Porque no tendría diversión

-Puedo hacer una cosa?

-Depende

Se acerco a mi, puso las manos en mi cara y…. "no lo puedes dejar, otra vez no" me beso con dulzura, cerré los ojos y pensé en los besos de Edward, pero este era diferentes no había el miedo a hacerme daño, este beso era tímido y dulce a la vez " bella que estas haciendo? quítatelo de encima!", pero no podía mi cuerpo no respondía…

-Ups… siento interrumpir Bells- dijo la voz de mi amiga Addie y cerró la puerta lentamente.

Esos labios dulces encima de los míos desaparecieron como habían aparecido, sin abrir los ojos me toque los labios y pensé en ese segundo beso, que me estaba pasando?

Abrí los ojos y vi un sobre negro en mi regazo y escrito en tinta blanca ponía: "Para Bella"

----------------------- nota de las autoras---------------------------------

Wla a todas!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Bueno como ya sabéis lo prometido es deuda y aquí tenéis el esperado cap.

Tranquilas chicas queda un poco aún para que aparezca Edward pero con la aparición de Raoul esto se pone más interesante no?¿?¿?¿?

Bueno chicas os quería decir que tardaremos esta vez unos días por que nos vamos de crédito para hacer un trabajo para el instituto y no volveremos hasta pasados unos 4 días …

Sentimos no poder actualizar hasta un periodo de tiempo tan largo pero os prometemos que la espera será recompensada. ( cap 4 la carta)

Por favor queremos saber su opinión de este cap, sus dudas, sus hipótesis de que creen que pasará …

Así que … DEJEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (jajajajaj)

Bueno pues eso es todo actualizaremos tan pronto como la durada de nuestro crédito ( que es como una especie de convivencias pero para hacer un trabajo que después ponen nota xd) nos lo permita

Hasta pronto y con cariño

Bella & Alice


	5. Chapter 5

**Atención: **los personajes no son nuestros son de los libros de stephenie meyer, nosotras sólo los utilizamos para crear la historia.

**Summary: **Despúes de que Edward la dejara, bella decide rehacer su vida. ¿Y de qué otra manera de hacerlo que ser una cazavampiros?

**CAZANDO EL DESTINO**

**cap4: la carta**

Abrí los ojos y vi un sobre negro en mi regazo y escrito en tinta blanca ponía: _**Para Bella**_

Lo abrí con cuidado y con manos temblorosas, vi que estaba escrita en tinta roja y con una caligrafía entendedora empecé a leer para mis adentros:

_**Bella,**_

_**Puede que si te cuente mi historia primero, cuando te diga el pequeño favor que te pediré, me comprendas y me ayudes, se que si estas leyendo esta carta me habrás dicho que no, cuando te lo iba a decir yo mismo, así que he pasado al plan B, soy un vampiro con muchos recursos.**_

_**Se que no nos llevamos muy bien, pero los dos vampiros que eran adultos es mi hermana biológica y su compañero, se que a ellos no te importa matarles, pero a mi si, que me importa son toda la familia que tengo, en cuanto a mi creo que tienes un pequeño problema de incertidumbre sobre si matarme o no, no se la razon yo solo siento las emociones, no las puedo modificar pero si sentirlas, i las tuyas son cristalinas. **_

_**También se que guardas un gran dolor dentro una perdida me temo, no se que relación tiene esta perdida conmigo, pero cuando te bese la otra noche en la calle cuando discutíamos sentí como si ese dolor lo olvidaras de repente, siento mucho haber reaccionado así pero cuando te giraste i me viste sentí un amor hacia mi como si fuera esa persona a la que hubieras perdido que la volvias a ver, supongo que es porque guardo cierto parecido con él. Cuando sentí ese amor no pude refrenarme a consolar ese dolor que crecía dentro de ti poco a poco, i eso es lo que me llevo a besarte.**_

_**Después de estas explicaciones te quería pedir ese pequeño favor, a los neófitos los puedes matar ya que viniste con ese propósito, pero te agradecería que dejes marchar a mi hermana y a su compañero, yo si quieres me puedo quedar contigo, porque tengo una cierta necesidad de aliviar ese dolor, por favor si no lo haces por mi, hazlo por ti. **_

_**Se que te resultaría muy duro matarme.**_

_**Un vampiro que te aprecia**_

_**Raoul**_

Después de leer la carta no supe como reaccionar, unas pequeñas lagrimas corrieron por mi rostro, me las limpie y guarde la carta en un lugar seguro, en ese instante entraron Lukas i Addie, no quería hablar con nadie así que simplemente me hice la dormida.

- Que si Lukas, te lo juro! era el vampiro de la otra noche y estaba besando a bella!-dijo mi amiga Addie visiblemente emocionada

- Yo creo que esos dos tienen algo i bella no nos lo dice- dijo Lukas con tono molesto

- Lukas sabes que si tuviesen algo lo hubiera notado-dijo Addie

- Addie… ya que Bella esta dormida porque no vamos a nuestra habitación a…

En ese momento deje totalmente de escuchar no tenia ganas de oír eso, ya tenia el trauma de la ultima vez. Cuando oí la puerta cerrarse me puse a pensar en que haria con lo de Raoul: me rondaban por la cabeza frases sueltas de la carta "Se que te resultaría muy duro matarme", "mi hermana biológica y su compañero"…

En ese momento decidí que él tenia razón seria muy duro para mi matarlo,

pero no podía dejar que un detalle como que no se porque razón lo apreciaba, me impidiera realizar mi trabajo aunque….

**FLASH BACK**

-Solo dejaremos que te amistes con un vampiro si por una extraña razón te quiere como su compañera, eso si, si no te transforma en el plazo de tres meses ese vampiro estará condenado a muerte y tu a castigos inimaginables lo has entendido- dijo Aro

- Si amo Aro

- Me parece bien- dijo Marco con cara de aburrido

- Bobadas – dijo Cayo

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Estaba orgullosa de mi misma por fin tenia un plan, mañana les contaría todo a Addie y Lukas ahora necesitaba descansar.

Estaba en un bosque, sola sin compañía, de pronto oía un ruido a mi espalda me gire i era Edward, lo miraba con odio, el se entristecía y de pronto su cara se contorsionaba y aparecía la de Raoul abría la boca y decía:

-Te ves realmente indefensa cuando duermes

Como? esto no tenia sentido, ya me había dado la sensación que estaba soñando pero… que pintaba Raoul diciéndome eso!

Abrí los ojos para salir de ese irreal sueño y….

- ME ACOSAS HASTA EN SUEÑOS!- grite para mi misma

- Quien te acosa hasta en los sueños?- pregunto ¿la voz de Raoul?

- Genial vuelvo a estar en un sueño de esos raros- dije frustrada

- Yo te veo bien despierta – dijo Raoul que se había levantado del sofá

Me levante de la cama i me enfrente a él, bueno a mi sueño

- Te crees muy gracioso no? Acosando en sueños a las chicas que necesitan descansar y recordándole su doloroso pasado cada vez que abre la boca, pues te digo una cosa vampirito de pacotilla yo soy diferente así que sal de mi sueño y déjame descansar en paz!

- Bella no estas en un sueño…

- Lo que tu digas! Ahora vete de mi sueño!!!

- Si es lo que quieres…- abrió la puerta y se fue

De pronto entro Addie por la puerta i dijo:

- Bella que son todos estos gritos?

- Tu también en mi sueño addie?

- Un sueño?-dijo addie confundida

- Si, un sueño

- Bella esto no es un sueño es la vida real

Ups… me parecía que le debía una disculpa a alguien

------------------ nota de las autoras--------------------------------

wla chicas sentimos la demora pero es que acabamos de llegar de las convivencias hace muy poco y como no queríamos que os cogiera un ataque de ansiedad por saber que ponía a la carta lo arreglamos para hacer este pequeñito cap de 3 paginitas...

estamos muy contentas por los reviews que nos dejaron en el último cap y agradecemos a todas vuestro apoyo: MUCHISSIMAS GRACIAS!!!!!!!!!!!!!

lo último que nos queda deciros es que estamos liadas por los trabajos de el crédito y tardaremos un poco no tanto como lo que hemos tardado para actualizar este cap pero si un poquito más que las anteriores veces para actualizar y eso sí por favor queremos saber cualquier duda, opinión, hipótesis... que tengan así que dejen reviews

gracias por su apoyo y con cariño

Bella & Alice


	6. EL PLAN

**EL PLAN**

-¡Que pena haber despertado a la famosa cantante!- dijo Raoul con dramatismo

-Si te despiertan a mitad de la noche una se altera- dije furiosa

-Y tu eres cazavampiros, tan susceptible?

-Me haces perder los estribos!

Me levante y me fui de allí, no obstante me percate de una pequeña risilla, que seguramente provenía de Raoul, que aun estaba tirado en el suelo.

Ops... olvide contar como había llegado hasta allí.

**FLAIXBACK**

De pronto entro Addie por la puerta i dijo:

-Bella que son todos estos gritos?

-Tu también en mi sueño Addie?

-Un sueño?-dijo Addie confundida

-Si, un sueño

-Bella esto no es un sueño es la vida real

Ups... me parecía que le debía una disculpa a alguien.

En efecto, cumplí mi promesa de ir a pedir disculpas a Raoul, después me iría a contarles mi plan a Addie y Lukas. Aun no les había hablado de la carta pero se lo contaría de golpe.

Salí del hotel en busca de la guarida de Raoul cuando entre, ya me recibió mal...

-Hombre, la que se cree siempre en sueños!-dijo con sorna

-Hombre, el acosador obseso de culos

-No soy un acosador!

-Raoul acéptalo, eres un acosador obseso de culos- dije poniéndole una -mano en el hombro i mirándolo como si tuviera una gran enfermedad

-Tampoco soy un obseso de culos, aunque he de admitir que el tuyo no esta mal - dijo con una sonrisilla traviesa cruzando su cara

Esto era demasiado... no lo soportaba pero tuve una genial idea

-Así que te gusta mi culo... -dije con voz sensual y acercándome a el

-Si, mucho- dijo poniendo sus manos en mi cadera (debía recordar volverme a duchar)

De pronto y sin darme cuenta estaba sentada en su regazo y el dándome besos en el cuello ( olvide la velocidad vampirica en mi astuto plan..)

La victima había cambiado, ahora era yo, estaba aprisionada y no podía moverme, se acerco peligrosamente a mi cara, antes de que sus labios sellaran los míos le dije:

-No te atrevas a besarme

-No acepto órdenes

Nuestros labios se movieron al mismo compás parecían hechos el uno para el otro.. (Bella en que estas pensando!) Se me ocurrió una idea no sabia si funcionaria pero valía la pena intentarlo.

Me apreté mas contra el, si eso era posible...

Raoul complacido por mi reacción, me cogió por la cintura con mas fuerza, esa era mi oportunidad me balancee hacia delante y la silla que no pudo aguantarlo se cayo hacia atrás, Raoul cayo y yo con el desgraciadamente, pero eso basto para que nuestro beso se detuviera. Aun tirados en el suelo

( ¿Todas nuestras discusiones habían de ser en el suelo y con las manos en alguna parte de mi cuerpo?)

-Vaya estamos susceptibles hoy...

-Lo siento pero esque en mitad de la noche alguien me ha despertado

-Que pena haber despertado a la famosa cantante!- dijo Raoul con dramatismo

-Si te despiertan a mitad de la noche una se altera- dije furiosa

-Y tu eres cazavampiros, tan susceptible?

-Me haces perder los estribos!

Me levante y me fui de allí, no obstante me percate de una pequeña risilla, que seguramente provenía de Raoul, que aun estaba tirado en el suelo.

**FIN DEL FLAIXBACK**

I así fue como intente pedir disculpas a un irritable vampiro i como veis... acabamos peor de lo que estábamos. Me dirigí al hotel para contarles mi plan a Addie i Lukas, aunque no estaba muy segura de cómo se lo tomarían...

-LO SABIAMOS!-dijeron los dos al unísono

-A Bellaaa le gusta... ums... como se llama bella?- dijo Addie que ya -empezaba a bailar i cantar por la habitación

-Raoul-dije yo

-A Bellaaa le gusta Raoul, a Bella le gusta Raoul - empezó Addie y al poco rato se le unió Lukas

-Basta chicos! Que os pareció mi plan?

-Me encanto lo de la carta es taaaan romántico -dijo Addie

-Me refiero a lo otro

- Ahh! Pues primero los queremos conocer formalmente, si vivirán con nosotros por tiempo indefinido, los necesitamos conocer

-No! No me obliguéis a volver allí

-Volverías de todas formas le has de contar tu plan no?

-Tienes razón....

A pesar de que no quería volver me obligue a vestirme y salir a la calle hacia la guarida del vampiro obseso de culos, me recibió mal como era de esperar..

-Otra vez aquí? No te puedes resistir a mi encanto Bella?

-Capullo..

-Me ofendes...

-Mira Raoul, no estoy para discusiones tontas de crios, vampiros bah lo que sea! He de hablar contigo urgentemente i a solas...-dije dirigiendo la mirada en los vampiros que contemplaban la escena con diversión

-Laila llévatelos - dijo dirigiéndose a la vampiro

-De que quieres hablar Bella?-dijo de pronto muy serio

-Raoul leí tu carta i...

-La leíste?

-Me dejas acabar?

-sigue

-reflexione i tu quieres salvar a tu familia no?

-Si, por supuesto

-Bien escucha esto, Yo trabajo para los Vulturis, elimino a los neófitos que dan problemas i si localizo a sus creadores también.

-Eso ya lo sabia

-Muy listo! Me dejas seguir?

-Si si

-Bueno pues me dijeron que solo podría amistarme con un vampiro si por alguna extraña razón quería ser mi compañero, eso si, si no me transformaba en el plazo de tres meses a ese vampiro lo matarían i a mi me someterían a castigos, creo que puedo convencerlos para que salve a tu hermana y a su compañero si tu eres mi compañero vampiro, se que te sonara raro pero yo ya tuve un compañero vampiro y... prefiero no recordar- solté todo el discurso de golpe sin pararme ni un momento, mirando la pared que se extendía por encima del hombro de Raoul, por fin me decidí a mirar la cara que había puesto Raoul... el habría la boca sin pronunciar ningún sonido me miro a los ojos, me cogió la mano y dijo:

-Estas segura de esto? es decir, no nos conocemos y eso...quiero decir esto de ser compañeros es muy... raro... y no se transformarte tu quieres ser vampiro?

-Siempre lo he querido desde que lo conocí a el... pensaba pasar toda la eternidad con el, pero se aburrió de mi... y ahora busco venganza y no pienso parar hasta conseguirla

-Te hirió en lo mas hondo eh?

-Ni te lo imaginas...

-Cuéntamelo, necesito saber

Me senté a su lado en el sofá negro i me dispuse a contarle mi historia la de Edward y Bella...

**_______________________________________________________**

**Nota de las autoras:**

**Sentimos haber tardado tanto en actualizar pero entre los exámenes, la mala inspiración i mi pequeño incidente con el ordenador no pudimos actualizar. Sabemos que es corto lo sentimos pero estamos trabajando en el siguiente y si lo hacíamos mas largo tardábamos mas en actualizar**

**Otra vez sentimos haber actualizado tan tarde.**

**Para el próximo capitulo reservamos una sorpresa...**

**(Otra cosa, perdón Bella por haber actualizado yo sin permiso pero esque si no aun tardábamos más)**

**Bella & Alice**


	7. PRESENTACIONES & PREMONICIONES

**Atención: **los personajes no son nuestros son de los libros de stephenie meyer, nosotras sólo los utilizamos para crear la historia.

**Summary: **Despúes de que Edward la dejara, bella decide rehacer su vida. ¿Y de qué otra manera de hacerlo que ser una cazavampiros?

**CAZANDO EL DESTINO**

**Capitulo 7: Presentaciones y premoniciones**

- Vaya, no me imaginaba que fuera tan triste la historia-dijo Raul con cara triste

- Paso ara unos tres meses mas o menos

- Y exactamente que buscas dedicándote a ser cazavampiros?

- Si lo encuentro algún día quiero demostrarle que se vivir en el mundo de los vampiros, que soy lo suficiente fuerte para sobrevivir…-dije con la voz entrecortada recordado el "incidente" de mi cumpleaños 18.

- Siento habértelo echo recordar, me gusta el plan que me has contado, pero que hacemos con los neófitos?

- Habríamos de comentarlo con Laila, se llama asi tu hermana no?

- Si

- Y con su compañero…

- Alex, me parece bien…

Se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta de roble y dijo:

- Laila, Alex vamos a dar una vuelta con mi novia Bella.

Un momento! Habia dicho novia, ese no tenia ningún derecho sobre mi.

- Yo no soy tu novia!

- Querida, lo habrás de fingir frente a la prensa si no como explicaras que viajo contigo?

-Mierda… - dije viendo que tenia toda la razón…

**FIN POV BELLA**

**POV EDWARD**

Estaba sentado en el sofá con la mirada ausente perdida en la pantalla donde hacían el programa escándalos de famosos juveniles 24h, a mi lado se extendían montones de revistas juveniles, no me perdía ninguna, solo para ver a mi Bella sonriendo feliz ante las cámaras, de pronto la periodista dijo algo que llamo mi atención sobre la televisión

- I aquí tenemos a la famosa cantante internacional Bella Swan saliendo de su jet privado, con su primer romance en su carrera artística.

La periodista se acercó a mi hermosa Bella, que en esos momentos estaba cogida de la mano de ese… ese crío, que no paraba de mirar a Bella con deseo.

- Saca tus sucias manos de el cuerpo de mi Bella- gruñí

- Vuelve a salir Bella por la tele?- dijo Alice muy ilusionada

Se sentó a mi lado en el sillón y fijo sus ojos en la televisión y se le abrió la boca en forma de o.

- Vaya… -musito

Di gracias en que el resto de la familia estuviese de caza, no quería que me viesen en ese estado apoye mi cabeza en el hombro de Alice i cerré los ojos.

- Parece que ya no me recuerda- dije con la voz entrecortada

- No digas eso Edward…

- Sabes que es la verdad

- Que quiera a otro, no quiere decir que te haya olvidado, te esta haciendo caso, le dijiste que rehaciera su vida… y es lo que esta haciendo, acéptalo Edward, te arrepientes de haberla dejado…

-Cuanta razón tienes hermanita

**FIN POV EDWARD**

**POV ALICE**

- Saca tus sucias manos de el cuerpo de mi Bella- oí que gruñía mi hermano

- Vuelve a salir Bella por la tele?- dije muy ilusionada

Fije los ojos en la pantalla de televisión y se me abrió la boca en una grandísima o.

- Vaya…-musite

El resto de la familia estaba de caza así que pensé que seria mejor guardarnos esta noticia y decírselo mas tarde.

Edward abatido apoyo su cabeza en mi hombro y cerró los ojos.

- Parece que ya no me recuerda- dijo con la voz entrecortada

- No digas eso Edward…

- Sabes que es la verdad

- Que quiera a otro, no quiere decir que te haya olvidado, te esta haciendo caso, le dijiste que rehaciera su vida… y es lo que esta haciendo, acéptalo Edward, te arrepientes de haberla dejado…

-Cuanta razón tienes hermanita

Debía decirle a Edward lo que había visto? Debía decirle a Edward todo lo que había descubierto?

**FLAIX BACK**

Empezó ese mareo característico que me producían mis visiones así que me senté en el sofá, estaba sola en casa, bueno con Edward pero el no despegaba los ojos de la tele, así que decidí callarme y tener la visión en la soledad.

Vi a Bella hablar con un chico de nuestra historia, estaban en una habitación que no veía muy bien, sentados en un sofá negro, de pronto, oí una parte de la conversación que me intereso mucho:

- Vaya, no me imaginava que fuera tan triste la historia-dijo el chico con cara triste

- Paso ara unos tres meses mas o menos

- Y exactamente que buscas dedicándote a ser cazavampiros?

El chico había dicho cazavampiros?

- Si lo encuentro algún día quiero demostrarle que se vivir en el mundo de los vampiros, que soy lo suficiente fuerte para sobrevivir…-

- Siento habértelo echo recordar, me gusta el plan que me has contado, pero que hacemos con los neófitos?

El chico había dicho neófitos? En ese momento fije la mirada en el chico y lo estudie con mas cuidado… me lo temía era uno de nosotros.

- Habríamos de comentarlo con Laila, se llama así tu hermana no?

- Si

- Y con su compañero…

- Alex, me parece bien…

Se levanto y se dirigió a la puerta de roble y dijo:

- Laila, Alex vamos a dar una vuelta con mi novia Bella.

- Yo no soy tu novia!- salto Bella

- Querida, lo habrás de fingir frente a la prensa si no como explicaras que viajo contigo?

-Mierda…

**FIN DEL FLAIX BACK**

No, no se lo diría nunca traicionaría así a mi amiga Bella, y más aún cuando tenia la intuición de que nos encontraríamos muy pronto…

**FIN POV ALICE**

**POV ADDIE**

Hola Raoul, soy Adelaida aunque puedes llamarme Addie, y este es mi compañero Lukas pero puedes llamarlo Osito- añadí con voz maliciosa

Vi como Raoul nos miraba como si estuviéramos locos así que ensanche mi sonrisa

No le hagas caso Raoul, hoy Addie no se ha tomado la medicación-dijo Bella siguiéndome el juego.

Oh! Pues encantado de conoceros Addie y… Osito- dijo Raoul con voz insegura

Todos estallamos en carcajadas incluido Lukas que había permanecido callado todo el rato.

- No te preocupes Raoul osito solo me llama Addie, tu simplemente llámame Lukas, solo era una pequeña broma.

Lo había de reconocer el vampiro era especialmente guapo, pero no ganaba a mi osito lukas…

**FIN POV ADDIE**

**POV LUKAS**

Le habria de vigilar bien para que no se pasara de la ralla con ninguna de mis dos chicas…

Eso si, seria un gran compañero de bromas y una buena victima tambien, eso seria divertido.

Bueno, chicos hoy solo he traido a Raoul pero mañana vendra su hermana y su compañero, asi que comportaos porfavor-dijo Bella

**Nota de las autoras**

Hola chicas aquí con otro de nuestros caps!!!!

queríamos deciros k esta semana y las siguientes estaremos de exámenes porque estamos al final de curso y tenemos que estudiar tardaremos un poco más pero ya saben el capitulo que viene será muy interesante con un posible reencuentro?¿?¿?¿?¿

Jajajajaja

ya veremos xd de momento ya ha salido nuestro querido Edward i en el próximo cap habrá más, os lo aseguramos, bueno hasta la próxima.

Muchas gracias & con cariño

Bella & Alice


	8. Chapter 8

**POV LUKAS**

Le habría de vigilar bien para que no se pasara de la ralla con ninguna de mis dos chicas…

Eso sí, sería un gran compañero de bromas y una buena victima también, eso sería divertido.

Bueno, chicos hoy solo he traído a Raoul pero mañana vendrá su hermana y su compañero, así que comportaos por favor-dijo Bella

**FIN POV LUKAS**

**POV BELLA**

Confiaba que los Vulturis se creyeran la farsa de que Raoul era mi queridísimo compañero (como odiaba a ese vampiro). Aunque no me hacía mucha gracia la idea de que pasara el plazo de tres meses sin que planeáramos algo para que los Vulturis no se percataran de la huida de Raoul cuando, trágicamente muriera luchando por mí. No tenía ganas que un tío como ese me pegara alguna enfermedad al morderme y, para que mentir seguía deseando que Edward clavara sus colmillos en mi níveo cuello.

Parecía que a mis amigos Addie y Lukas les gustaba el plan de compartir la vida de una famosa cantante con otros vampiros, aunque yo empezaba a arrepentirme de hacer público que Raoul y yo "salíamos" para que la noticia llegara antes a los Vulturis.

De pronto note una mano... espera... una mano en mi ¿culo? No podía ser otro que...

-¡RAOUL!-grite.

-¿Que pasa mi amor no le puedo meter mano a mi novia?- dijo con un tono picaron.

-Suéltale el culo a mi hermanita inocente i virgen- dijo Lukas controlándose para no golpear a Raoul

-Mientras Addie permanecía callada observándolo todo mientras intentaba no reírse de esa situación tan penosa.

-No le digas eso Osito, ahora Bella es su novia, tiene derecho, aunque ella sea "inocente y virgen"- dijo recalcando las palabras de Lukas

-¡ADDIE ASI NO AYUDAS!-grite con frustración.

-¡Lo sé! Pero te lo mereces por no ir de compras conmigo y... ¡NO PONERTE TACONES!-concluyo Addie con una sonrisa en el rostro.

¡Genial! Creo que en este momento mi carrera como cantante iba a desfallecer por el estrés de aguantar un novio obseso de culos. ¡Perfecto!

**FIN POV BELLA**

**POV RAOUL**

Sabía que era un capullo, pero esa chica, Bella, despertaba un sentimiento muy extraño en mi helado corazón. Juraría que si estuviese vivo mi corazón palpitaría como un loco hasta salírseme del pecho cuando ella estuviera cerca.

Aunque solo fuera parte de un plan, la verdad era que deseaba clavarle mis colmillos en su níveo cuello y sentir su sangre que seguramente sería más dulce que su aroma. Pero sabía que si hacia eso Bella no me lo perdonaría jamás, gracias a mi don sabia que ella seguía sintiendo algo por ese vampiro capullo que la había dejado tirada en el bosque, tenía tantas ganas de rescatarla de su vacio de dolor.

Pero no voy a mentir la deseaba para mi, deseaba tenerla a mi lado costara lo que costara, aunque tuviera que enfrentarme a Él, aunque tuviera que morir por ello, quería que ella, que su dulce i marchitado corazón palpitara por y para mí.

**FIN POV RAOUL**

**POV EDWARD**

-Familia...-empecé.-Tengo que deciros que Bells ya nos ha olvidado, ella ha recuperado su vida porqué tiene una nueva pareja y unos nuevos amigos, y gracias a su fabuloso talento de la canción ha llegado a la fama y a ser alguien, gracias a esto me siento...-no pude seguir.

Con mi discurso quería decir que me sentía satisfecho de irme de la vida de Bella, porqué ella sin mi había conseguido todo eso pero... de verdad me sentía así.

Un momento... ¿Porqué Alice estaba pensando en leerse la constitución española y traducirla a todos los idiomas conocidos en el mundo, para que todos los países pudieran leerla?

Escondía algo, ¿pero a estas alturas que podía esconderme? A no ser... que fuera de mi Bells!

**FIN POV EDWARD**


End file.
